


Take me dancing

by avaqlom



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I think this is a one shot but who knows?, No vampires, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaqlom/pseuds/avaqlom
Summary: Alice x Bella. Alice is a rich company director with a husband and kids.. and also a mistress. All human. This is a songfic (inspired by Mylène Farmer & Sting - Stolen Car)
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 7





	Take me dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Mylène Farmer has been my favourite singer for about 12 years, most of my childhood and I recently got back into her music after a small break. Her lyrics and stage visuals are amazing.. désenchantée, je te rends ton amour, Innamoramento & so many of her songs have so beautiful, poetic and yet melancholic lyrics.
> 
> This song lowkey inspired me and I thought I’d give a try to writing a fanfic :D This is my first one so forgive me for any mistakes, all feedback is much welcome! 
> 
> The () after the french lyrics are the translation, because I want everyone to understand.. Also for the lyrics, just swap the he/she, husband/wife etc since Alice is the ‘company director’ and her husband is home with kids etc in this story.

Today is the day I was going to be meeting Alice Cullen. Of course, we’ve met up before, many times in fact. The difference between those times and now is that today I told her to finally ‘take me dancing’.

_Late at night in summer heat  
Expensive car and empty street  
There's a wire in my jacket  
For this is my trade  
It only takes a moment  
Don't be afraid _

Alice Cullen is, for sure, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met. Both her soul and looks. She’s quite short, but it suits her perfectly. Her love for fashion is so big that I wonder if her loved ones ever get jealous of it. Though thanks to that her clothing style and choice is also very outstanding.

She’s a company director in the company where I work. Thanks to that we got acquainted. She always stood out, no matter who surrounded her. When I first stepped into the company, I was completely stunned.

_I can hotwire an ignition  
Like some kind of star  
I'm just a poor boy  
In a rich man's car _

She’s afraid of being seen with me, I understand why: she has a family, a husband who loves her and two kids. I think the worrying is a bit pointless though. Others will just see us as two friends hanging out, I mean what else could two women possibly do together?

So here I was, waiting for her on a bridge near the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. This was the first destination of our evening. There would be water next to us and the shore was nicely decorated with a stone path, the one you see in old towns. The lights were already on since it was past 5 pm and the sun was setting. Not the most romantic place of all time, I know, but it’s just what we both needed.

_Et le moteur s'allume enfin (and eventually the engine starts)  
Nos vies s'enlacent (our lives intertwine)  
And we drive into the night _

A few minutes passed by and then I saw as her car pulled over. Alice was as breathtaking as always. She was wearing the most beautiful black dress that I’ve ever seen. It was decorated with some golden fabric and also some golden accessories to match. The dress was neither too long or too short, it suited her perfectly.

Looking from afar you might take her hair as messy, but to me it felt more like each one of the spikes in her hair had been intentionally placed, none were ever out of place. She almost seemed to float over to me, how a human could possibly walk this smoothly, I had no idea. The pixie seemed like a ballerina when walking. Every detail about her was absolutely striking.

_Oh le cuir doux s'emmêle (Oh the soft leather gets mixed up)  
Affole ton imagination (Excites your imagination)  
Je te vois déjà (I picture you)  
Dans une autre situation (In another situation) _

“Hello Bella.” Alice said to me with her high pitched and bubbly voice which was full of confidence. She leaned in to give me a quick, yet full of love and longing, kiss. “It’s nice to see you, what have you planned for us to do on this lovely evening? Hm?” She asked me, even though she knew the answer. You could tell she was in a playful mood.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Was the short answer I gave her. Wanting more contact, I pulled her body against mine and kissed her again. This kiss was much more passionate and eventually I felt her tongue seeking entrance to my mouth. I let her deepen the kiss. Much too soon to my liking, she pulled away. I realise that I need to breathe and so does she, but I missed the contact. Her eyes at that moment had a hint of lust in and longing them, which let me know that I wasn’t alone.

_Tu es company director (You’re a company director)  
Une vie de famille (Have a family life)  
J'ai ce feeling qu il y a (I have this feeling that)  
Bien plus des choses à dire (There is even more to be said) _

The time by the river felt like it went by in a flash. We both had drunk some wine that Alice brought, conversed and enjoyed each other’s company. In this place and moment, we were free.

Soon after we called for a taxi and let it take us to the hotel we’d booked. We ate proper dinner, then went to the big hall where a gathering or something similar to a ball was taking place. I suck at dancing, but the pixie convinced me to go there with her. How could I ever refuse, especially when I can see the excitement in her eyes?

_There's some kind of complication  
Il lui dit he's alone (He says he’s alone)  
Spends the night with his lover,  
Il y a des traces of her cologne (There are traces of her cologne) _

Alice is probably the most graceful dancer in the whole world. She stood out like the most elegant star even in this busy ball room. I, on the other hand, was as clumsy as you could be. Being with her ‘cured’ some of it, though compared to the pixie, you could say that my attempt was pretty pathetic.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she whispered “You know, you’re doing great,” to my ear. Her tone was deeper and more silky than usual. Her eyes were back to being like they were when we met earlier today. There was playfulness, but also longing and even a hint of lust in them.

_Tous les mots de sa maîtresse (All the words of his mistress)  
À l'oreille et sans détour (Whispers to him frankly)  
Comme une chanson d'amour (Sound like a love song) _

She placed her hand behind me and we started dancing together. The contact of our bodies made me shiver. I felt her hand slowly discovering my back, but it was slight enough for no one else to notice. Her other hand was intertwined with mine, holding it gently.

“Bella, do you have any idea of how good you look right now?” She said quietly enough for no one else to hear, with the same deep undertone to her voice. I blushed. I was wearing a dark red suit which was open from the front, a black shirt under it. Four different necklaces were decorating my neck, all of them were golden, but different in length. My pants matched my suit. My shoes were mostly black with hints of red. I didn’t wear heels, because I didn’t want to make our height difference too obvious.

_Please take me dancing tonight  
I've been all on my own  
Les promesses d'un jour, d'un soir (One-day and one-night promises)  
Je les entends comme un psaume (I can hear them like a psalm) _

“I have an idea, but have you seen yourself?” Was what I answered to the comment she made before. I was flattered by it, yes, but I wasn’t going to just back down. “You’re the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.” I said to her quietly. My mouth was close to her ear and I knew that a shiver went down her spine.

_I'm just a prisoner of love  
Prisonnière de mes failles (Prisoner of my faults)  
Take me dancing  
Please take me dancing tonight _

“Alice, let me touch you more.” I said to her softly. By now both of us looked more like we were standing, holding each other, instead of dancing. 

“Bella..” She answered, with a bit of concern in her voice. “You know how much I’d love that.. but Jasper.. I don’t know if I can.” 

_Imagine ta femme (Imagine your wife)  
Sa vie glisse entre ses doigts (Her life slips through her fingers)  
Il y a une règle (There is a rule:)  
Être chasseur ou bien la proie (Be the hunter or the hunted) _

“If it’s your husband who you're worried about, haven’t you already crossed that line long ago? Or did kissing me not count as anything?” I asked her, a bit disappointed by her previous statement.

I slowly tugged her towards the exit of the room. She followed without saying anything. Just as I was about to unclasp our hands, she turned to look at me in the eye, not letting go of my hand.

_Il lui dira je rentre tard (He would tell her “I’ll be back late”)  
Ses affaires, partira à Rome (Would take his things, then go to Rome)  
But there's more than a suspicion  
In this lingering cologne _

“Bella, you mean the world to me.” Was what she said next. Not breaking eye contact with me. “And you’re right, I went over the line long ago.” Now it was Alice who was tugging me towards our hotel room.

_Et les enfants feront la tête (And the children sulk)  
As she runs a traffic light  
And she drives into the night _

Alice made me feel absolutely intoxicated, her scent, her beauty, her personality, the way she talks.. I was more than happy that she was willing to spend time with me and love me.

_Please take me dancing tonight  
I've been all on my own  
Les promesses d'un jour, d'un soir (One-day and one-night promises)  
Je les entends comme un psaume (I can hear them like a psalm) _

As soon as we were inside the room, I felt her body pressed against mine. Her lips on mine, making me her own. Our kisses were full of passion, full of the love we had for each other. I knew she could never be mine, but this one night was enough for me. At this moment, it was just me and her in this big, vast world.

“Alice, I love you. So very much. I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who was as perfect for me as you are” I said to her, meaning every word.

_I'm just a prisoner of love  
Prisonnière de mes failles (Prisoner of my faults)  
Take me dancing  
Please take me dancing tonight _

“I love you too, Bella” She responded and for the small second that I saw her face, there was an almost sad smile on it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if the ending was bad or if you wanted to read more, but I had no idea how to really continue this with something more to the plot than just sex. Anyway as I said, this is my first fanfic (ever) and I’d appreciate any feedback on what I could improve etc! Since you learn from your mistakes :) Also English isn’t my first language so if there were any grammar mistakes, I apologise.
> 
> I could (maybe) continue this with a few more chapters, but for now I’m going to let it be. Who knows about the future though?
> 
> I hope that this was at least a bit enjoyable to read & that it was worth your time.


End file.
